My Beautiful Beast One Shot 1 First Date With the Beast
by Easyan
Summary: Ici commence la longue série des One Shot, ayant tous traits avec la série intitulée My Beautiful Beast. Vous pouvez les lire sans rien savoir à l'histoire mais les lecteurs de l'histoire apprécieront surement BEAUCOUP plus ce qui va suivre.. Levi a décidé d'initier Eren aux joies du shopping. Mais comme d'habitude rien ne se passe comme prévu.(entre chap 35-36) Lime. LevixEren


**_COUCOU!_**

 ** _Alors oui, je sais, j'aurais dû sortir le chapitre 36 ce soir..._**

 ** _Mais voilà, j'avais fait une promesse à l'une de mes fidèles lectrices alors..._**

 ** _Voilà! Je m'y suis tenue!_**

 ** _Felicia Vardya, chaton! Voilà pour toi ! En espérant que ce cadeau d'anniversaire te plaira!_**

 ** _J'ai veillé à y incorporer les détails dont on est convenu ensemble!_**

 ** _Et ainsi s'ouvre la longue liste des One Shots de My Beautiful Beast!_**

 ** _Pour info, cet OS se situe entre le chapitre 36 et le 37!_**

* * *

Pour les non-lecteurs de My Beautiful Beast, quelques précisions.

1) Carla Jaëger et Kenny Ackermann étaient mariés depuis 2-3 ans quand ils sont morts dans un tragique accident. Ils ont laissé une grosse partie de leur assurance vie à Eren, fils de Carla et Grisha Jäeger et fils adoptif de Kenny.

2) Ils vivent dans un pays appelé Paradiz et dont la capitale occupe 80% de la région de Sina. Les autres régions sont Maria et Rose.

Paradiz est en pseudo guerre froide contre l'Empire Maure. Leur monde s'appelle Mare. Il s'agit du nom qu'à pris la Terre après que plusieurs catastrophes naturelles aient détruit plus de 98% de sa population. Les derniers survivants Terriens vivent dans un pays appelé Antya et réunissant toutes sortes d'éthnies. Mais Paradiz et l'Empire Maure (peuplés en majorité des Nouveaux Humains qui sont apparus des milliers d'années après le Cataclysme) se livrent des guerres interposés en soutenant tel ou tel état d'Antya (une question de ressources et de contrôle des richesses)

3) La capitale de Paradiz s'appelle Heaven. Elle est découpée en plusieurs quartiers. Le plus pauvre s'appelle Shinganshina. C'est aussi le plus large et peuplé. Le plus riche s'appelle Stohess. Il est protégé et séparé du reste par un mur magnétique. A l'intérieur tout n'est que richesse et décadence. Les dirigeants du pays y vivent. Elle concentre 80% des richesses du pays. Il faut des autorisations spéciales pour y entrer et sortir. De plus un permis est demandé pour en devenir résident permanent (prenant surtout base sur les revenus du demandeur)

4) Eren et Levi sont en couples depuis quelques semaines à peine. Ils ont dû surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver là. Notamment leur différence d'age (Levi à présentement 27 ans et Eren 17ans) Le fait de se retrouver plus ou moins frères (Levi est devenu le tuteur d'Eren à la mort de leurs parents), ect.

5) Levi est Brigadier de la Brigade d'Intervention. Son Escadron a pris le nom d'Ailes de la Liberté. Il est Caporal et très connu dans tout le pays comme étant l'Homme le plus puissant de Paradiz. La Brigade d'Intervention est une sorte d'unité spéciale mise en place par le Commandant Erwin Smith pour lutter contre la Criminalité grandissante qui gangrenait leur pays et notamment le Crime organisé (gang, trafic, ect).

Eren est dans une école privé visant à former les futurs Brigadiers, l'académie du Survey Corp. Il se pré-destine lui aussi à faire partie de la Brigade d'Intervention.

Les autres Brigades sont la Brigade Spéciale (qui s'occupe de la sécurité à l'intérieur des murs pour tous les habitants privilégiés et les dirigeants) et la Garnison (police)

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

ONE SHOT

 ** _First Date with the Beast_**

Ce jour-là, il faisait frais sans faire froid.

Eren avait enfilé l'un de ses derniers jeans propres, le noir (celui qui était un peu moulant et qu'il ne mettait que lorsqu'il n'avait plus le choix). Puis il l'avait surmonté d'un sweat bleu légèrement moins basique que ceux qu'il mettait d'ordinaire (celui-ci avait des coutures faussement apparentes et était stylisé au niveau des manches et de la capuche). Avant de se rendre d'un pas léger à la station de bus que lui avait indiqué Levi dans son dernier message.

Aujourd'hui, Levi sortait plus tôt et il avait décidé de l'emmener faire du shopping.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage à la mer, en tête à tête. Et aux yeux d'Eren, puisque le voyage improvisé ne comptait définitivement pas (ici, au moins, c'était la _vraie_ vie), ils s'apprêtaient à avoir leur premier rendez-vous. Comme il était plutôt frileux, il avait enfilé l'un des bonnets à oreilles de chat que lui avait offert Hanji l'hiver dernier. Il savait qu'il avait (sûrement) passé l'âge mais la scientifique n'était pas la seule à trouver que ce genre d'enfantillage lui allait comme un gant. Même si Levi n'en avait jamais dit un mot, Eren avait remarqué qu'il laissait davantage glisser son regard dans sa direction, lorsqu'il se permettait de se balader à la maison avec les pulls fantaisistes que lui avaient achetés Hanji du temps où il vivait au Labo.

Maintenant qu'Eren y pensait, peut-être que Levi était un peu fétichiste …

Autour de lui, les regards des usagers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler dans sa direction. Certains le fixaient même carrément, se demandant si ce jeune homme élancé, à la peau halée, aux yeux magnifiques et au sourire serein, n'était pas un mannequin qu'ils avaient déjà croisé quelque part sur une affiche publicitaire ou un spot télé. Totalement oublieux de leur présence, Eren lançait de temps à autre des coups d'œil nerveux vers son portable avant de trépigner sur place.

L'un des hommes debout à l'arrêt de bus avait commencé à se demander s'il allait avoir le courage de lui adresser la parole. Il s'était senti charmé à l'instant où le jeune homme était apparu. On ne croisait pas un canon pareil tous les jours et même si les chances que celui-ci soit, tout comme lui, gay, était très mince, il lui semblait que le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à se demander ce qu'il lui dirait comme phrase d'accroche, l'homme eut enfin réuni assez de courage pour s'approcher.

Ce fut exactement à cet instant qu'une voiture de sport noire et rutilante s'arrêta, dans un doux ronronnement, à quelques mètres de l'arrêt de bu, en plein dans la zone réservée à la circulation des bus.

L'homme de l'arrêt se figea, incrédule, alors qu'un autre homme ouvrait la portière côté conducteur et sortait à demi du véhicule. Il avait les cheveux noirs cordeaux, une paire de lunettes futuriste qui avait drôlement la classe, un visage aux traits raffinés dont la mâchoire bien dessinée donnait un air virile et (l'inconnu devait l'avouer) diablement sexy. Cet homme possédait une beauté glaciale et intimidante qui lui donna immédiatement envie de baisser les yeux en rougissant, comme une jeune écolière.

L'homme dans la voiture de luxe fit un bref signe de la main, invitant quelqu'un à le rejoindre. Le jeune éphèbe, dont le visage s'était comme illuminé à sa vue, avait alors trotté joyeusement dans sa direction avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager et s'installer comme de droit dans le véhicule. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil marqua une courte pause avant de se rasseoir, comme s'il mettait quiconque présent à l'arrêt de bus d'approcher de sa propriété.

Quelques secondes, la voiture démarrait au quart de tour et s'éloignait, laissant aux usagers l'impression d'avoir assister à une scène toute droite tirée d'un film.

L'homme de l'arrêt de bus reprit son souffle.

Il n'arrivait même pas à être dépité.

Au fond, il savait que tous les meilleurs morceaux étaient déjà pris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils traversèrent les quartiers d'Heaven à toute vitesse et passèrent les portiques du mur magnétique avec aisance.

Levi n'avait eu qu'à montrer sa plaque de service pour que toutes les mesures de sécurité sautent sans même qu'on ait pris la peine de fouiller son véhicule.

Résultat, ils étaient déjà en train de se garer à l'étage privé et super sécurisé qui se trouvait au cœur du parking géant du plus grand centre commercial de Paradiz, quand Eren demanda : « Et moi ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais ma voiture de sport ? » Levi, qui avait remonté ses lunettes de soleil pour s'en faire un bandeau, lui jeta un regard en biais et répondit : « Lorsque tu auras réussi à boucler une affaire qui vaudra quatre milliards de dollars de marchandises illicites. » Au lieu de prendre son affirmation pour une blague ou s'en vexer, l'adolescent lui répondit d'un grand sourire motivé : « Chiche ! »

C'était un endroit grandiose.

A part ce mot qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mieux décrire ce centre commercial ? Il s'élevait sur sept étages et creusait le sol d'au moins cinq étages de parking. Sa superficie, passerelles et extensions comprises devait bien faire celle de six blocs de Shinganshina. Toutes ses vitrines étaient apprêtées pour inspirer l'envie aux consommateurs d'y entrer. Elles leur promettaient toutes de réaliser leurs rêves les plus fous.

Devenir quelqu'un d'autre en changeant radicalement de style, prendre soin de sa peau et de son corps, manger un morceau, tout était mis en scène pour que chacun se sente spécial et incroyablement puissant. D'ailleurs, tous les visages paraissaient heureux et détendus. Aux yeux d'Eren l'éclairage de l'endroit était un peu étrange, comme s'il enjolivait la réalité de son éclat trompeur. Mais comme l'adolescent se trouvait aux côtés de Levi, incognito dans la foule et qu'il considérerait qu'il s'agissait de leur premier vrai rendez-vous, il avait bien vite chassé son malaise et souriait comme un idiot.

Levi gronda : « Arrête ça, je n'ai aucune envie de voir les gens perdre la tête comme lorsqu'on a fait le marché la dernière fois… » Eren gonfla légèrement les joues, feignant d'avoir été vexé : « T'es en train d'insinuer que mon sourire est bizarre ?

\- Ton sourire est bizarre. Alors arrête.

\- Jaloux possessif…

\- Gigolo...

\- Mafieux, maniaque, court sur pattes…

\- Quel rapport ?

\- Ben, on énonce des évidences alors je me disais… » Levi lui asséna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne et ils commencèrent à faire le tour des boutiques.

Levi comprit très vite cependant que pour Eren, il s'agissait surtout de faire du lèche-vitrine.

Il s'extasiait sur tout et n'importe quoi mais la plupart du temps, il finissait par reculer la tête en plissant le nez à la vue du prix tout en comparant l'article à l'un de ses homologues, presque tout aussi bien, qu'il avait vu pour trois fois moins chers dans un bouiboui de Shinganshina. Levi avait donc fini par le traîner vers le distributeur le plus proche et l'y avait forcé à sortir un ticket récapitulatif qui lui montrait très clairement le solde de son compte bancaire. Eren avait bien failli en faire une crise cardiaque. Levi avait croisé les bras sur son torse : « Tu vois ? Alors arrête de jouer la Causette maintenant ! Et achète toi un truc !

\- C'est…c'est…c'est légale au moins d'avoir autant d'argent sur son compte ?!

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est crétin ! Si tu ne repars pas avec au moins une dizaine d'articles avant ce soir, je te forcerais à suivre Hanji dans une journée shopping intensif… » Eren ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire : « Ok…je pense que c'est l'une des punitions les plus étranges que j'ai jamais entendu…

\- Attends qu'elle te traine dans un Sexshop SM. » Eren blanchit à vue d'œil. Puis il déglutit et acquiesça vivement de la tête : « Une dizaine d'articles c'est bien ça ? Noté… »

Pourtant, la tâche ne serait pas facile pour l'adolescent.

Tout en faisant le tour des différents magasins, Levi sur les talons, il était bien forcé de se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà été pourri gâté, sans même s'en être aperçu… : « Levi ! » L'homme arrêta de jouer avec l'une des tablettes d'essai mise à disposition des clients et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Eren, estomaqué était en train de lui montrer du doigt l'étiquette de prix qui se trouvait sous un pc portable dernier cri. Levi haussa un sourcil comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne voyait pas le problème. Eren lui montra le prix avec plus d'insistance alors qu'il s'écriait : « Mon ordinateur ! C'est le même, en vert ! Tu…tu as vu le prix qu'il coute ? Est-ce que Moblit est cinglé de m'avoir offert ça ?! » Levi haussa les épaules, le même air ennuyé que d'habitude plaqué sur le visage : « Il peut bien se le permettre. Son entreprise a fabriqué ce Pc…

\- Quoi ?! Et...et là-bas, c'est mon MP3 ! Est-ce que c'est légal de mettre autant de zéro devant la virgule ? Je ne savais pas qu'Eld était lui aussi était plein aux as….

\- Moblit lui a fait une ristourne.

\- Ca, là, c'est mon casque audio ! Levi, je pourrais nourrir tout un bloc de quartier avec le prix de _mon casque audio_ …

\- Petra aussi a eu droit à une ristourne… » Eren avait baissé les bras. Puis agité la tête de gauche à droite : « Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que je dépense, vous m'avez déjà pourri gâté ! J'ai vu le prix d'un de mes jeans dans la boutique d'avant…- _il avait agrippé l'avant de son pull-…_ et même ce sweat a intérêt à être cousu main en poil de cul véritable de mouton pour le prix qu'il vaut ! » Levi marqua une pause.

Puis il s'avança vers Eren et répliqua : « Le but n'est forcément que tu dépenses, morveux. C'est plutôt de t'apprendre à _profiter_. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est te contenter de vivre au jour le jour comme si tu étais toujours le même petit garçon affamé que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré…

\- Et en quoi est-ce que c'est mal ? Je ne vois pas l'utilité de dépenser plus que ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin….

-…Ta mère ne voulait pas de cette vie pour toi. Elle aurait voulu que tu puisses au moins profiter de tout ce qui pouvait te faire envie. C'est dans la nature humaine de vouloir se faire plaisir. Alors apprends à te faire plaisir et si ensuite tu veux te donner bonne conscience, balance un peu d'argent à une bonne œuvre…

-…. Je n'ai aucune envie de _profiter_ d'une somme d'argent que je n'ai gagné parce qu'ils sont morts… » Un silence s'installa entre eux. Levi poussa un soupire : « Eren. C'est le fait que tu n'en profites pas qui est irrespectueux. Ils ont longuement réfléchi lorsqu'ils ont souscris à cette assurance vie. Ils ont voulu être responsables et c'est une preuve d'à quel point ils tenaient à toi. Ils se sont investis pour que tu _puisses profiter et ne manquer de rien_ s'il leur arrivait malheur…tu penses vraiment que ta mère t'en voudrais si tu profitais de cet argent pour t'amuser dans une salle d'arcade de temps en temps ? Développer tes goûts, ta personnalité et tes passions ? » Eren baissa les yeux.

Déjà, enfant, il s'était toujours retenu de montrer la moindre envie lorsqu'ils sortaient faire les courses avec sa mère. Il se souvint qu'elle le grondait souvent parce qu'il refusait de lui dire s'il voulait quelques chose en particulier pour le dîner ou même pour goûter. Même s'il avait le ventre creux, Eren se butait à dire qu'il n'avait pas faim à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait des sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour remplir le frigo. Sa mère n'avait jamais de vêtements neufs, elle rapiéçait tout à la main. Elle n'avait pas non plus de jolis sacs ou de maquillage. Et elle avait dû enchaîner deux jobs pour se payer ses tenues d'hôtesse

…alors Eren avait fait de son mieux pour la soutenir.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était lui aussi capable de se priver pour la bonne cause, elle avait toujours eu ce même air triste et coupable qu'il était incapable de comprendre à l'époque.

Elle était sa mère.

Et elle voulait pouvoir lui faire plaisir.

Il déglutit et osa enfin regarder Levi en face : « …dix articles. J'essaie de commencer petit…mais j'irais dans un café avec Mikasa et Armin…et…enfin…je vais essayer de m'amuser un peu plus…. » Levi avait sèchement hoché de la tête et Eren s'était choisi un nouveau téléphone portable tout en faisant pour possible pour ignorer son prix exorbitant.

Ils étaient en train de traverser une allée peu fréquentée (sûrement aucun magasin connu dans le coin) quand Eren se stoppa face à une vitrine.

Levi revint sur ses pas pour voir ce qui avait (enfin) pu attirer l'attention du gamin. Ils se trouvaient face à une boutique de vêtements dont l'enseigne, aux lettres celtiques, indiquait _'E'ail-Fic'_. Levi présupposa qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu de mot pour dire 'Elfique' en utilisant des lettres qui devaient avoir une signification particulière pour le propriétaire des lieux…Eren était en train d'observer une tenue en particulier. Un pantalon droit marron dont les côtés avaient été comme piquetés de fils d'argent, surmonté d'un haut à manches longues kaki dont le col en V était lacé d'un cordon de cuir brun. Levi se figea aussi. Bien qu'il fût beaucoup plus travaillé, il s'agissait sans aucun doute du même style de t-shirt qu'aimait acheter Carla lorsqu'Eren était encore enfant.

Eren sembla tout à coup se reprendre : « Continuons… » Il était déjà en train de s'éloigner lorsque Levi l'arrêta net en le saisissant par le col, manquant de l'étrangler : « Hors de question, on entre ! Pour une fois que tu montres, enfin, de l'intérêt pour un truc ! » Et à ces mots il le traîna à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Cet intérieur à lui seul valait presque autant le détour que les vêtements qu'il exposait.

Le propriétaire avait voulu favoriser un certain côté nature, sauvage et pourtant noble. De l'or, de l'argent, de la résine pour faire comme si les murs étaient faits en bois et traversés de racines. De fausses fleurs colorées par-ci, par-là et un assainisseur d'air qui donnait l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans la niche secrète d'une foutue fée. Si Levi était assez surpris du résultat, Eren lui était carrément conquis : « Ouah ! Des clients ?!... » Ils tournèrent de concert la tête en direction du petit comptoir qui se trouvait au fond de la boutique.

Ils venaient de trouver la fée à qui appartenait ce petit coin de paradis.

Elle avait un air mutin, le visage aussi gracieux que gracile, un petit nez retroussé adorable et d'impressionnantes pupilles vertes grises. Des lunettes carrées (purement décoratives) étaient posées sur son nez et une lourde chevelure noire ondulée lui tombait sur les épaules. Elle portait une tenue à mi-chemin être celle d'une croupière de casino et celle d'une aventurière médiévale de RPG. L'ensemble d'un vert feuille qui rehaussait les couleurs de ses yeux, était du plus bel effet. Elle parut tout à coup se rendre compte qu'elle se devait d'accueillir ses nouveaux clients et s'approcha d'un pas décidé : « Je voulais dire, bienvenus ! » Son sourire se voulait avenant mais on voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir beaucoup de clients.

C'était ainsi à Stohess.

Presque tous les commerçants venaient y chercher fortune mais la chance ne souriait qu'à ceux qui étaient prêts à tout pour la saisir au vol. Beaucoup de personnes aussi douées que devaient l'être le concepteur de cette ligne de vêtements et le designer de cette boutique, finissaient bien souvent engloutis et ruinés dans la masse, faute d'avoir le bras assez long.

La main qu'elle avait tendue vers Eren était restée seule, à pendre dans le vide. Levi fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers l'adolescent. Il était bouche bée. Levi lui mit un petit coup de coude dans le bras : « Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Eren lui jeta un regard coupable : « Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les yeux gris ! » La vendeuse laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle se détendait à vue d'œil. Levi prit un air blasé : « Eh bien je vais vous laisser faire connaissance et moi je vais regarder s'il y a un truc qui vaille le coup ici…n'oublie pas Eren, dix articles. »

Levi n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'acheter mais il était difficile de ne pas apprécier la texture, l'originalité ou même la large gamme de tenues qui étaient mis à disposition. C'était particulier et classe… « Alors ? Vous aimez ? » Il était rare que Levi ne se rende pas compte de la présence de quelqu'un avant que celui-ci se manifeste. Il glissa les yeux en direction de la voix, légèrement incrédule. La vendeuse lui adressa un sourire nerveux alors qu'elle s'évertuait à présenter ses produits : « Nous attachons une importance majeure à la matière et la qualité du produit…

\- C'est un style assez particulier…

\- Oui, pour les gens de Paradiz, c'est sûr que ça doit faire un peu bizarre. Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de la mode Maure pour le design…. » Elle s'était tout à coup figée. Levi comprenait pourquoi. Paradiz était le pire ennemi de l'Empire Maure. Bien qu'aucune guerre n'ait été clairement été déclaré pour le moment entre les deux super puissances, plusieurs conflits sur le continent d'Antya voyaient s'affronter des soldats des deux nations sous prétexte de venir aux plus démunis.

En réalité, tout n'était qu'une question de contrôle des ressources naturelles et des énergies présentes sur le sol de l'ancien continent.

De fait, aucun citoyen de Paradiz n'avait le droit de trouver asile dans l'Empire et inversement…Elle venait en quelque sorte d'avouer qu'elle faisait sans doute partie des clandestins les plus recherchés du pays…Levi fit comme si de rien n'était : « C'est votre travail ?

\- Oui ! Moi et quelques amis nous avons mis cette boîte sur pieds en partant de trois fois rien. Je m'occupe des designs, j'aide à la couture parfois sur commande et je vends aussi…quand j'ai le temps. Ma meilleure amie s'est occupée de la décoration intérieure et j'ai un autre ami qui s'occupe de la pub…même si sur ce point nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de chances jusque-là… » Elle s'était détendue à nouveau à mesure qu'elle parlait. Eren apparut de nulle part : « Ouah ! Levi, c'est super cool ce que t'as trouvé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'essaierais pas ? » Levi regarda à droite et à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Eren ricana : « Félicia va te montrer où se trouvent les cabines, elles sont cachées, pour faire plus mystérieux… » Quand est-ce que ce gosse avait eu le temps de demander à la vendeuse son petit nom ?! Levi haussa les sourcils : « Félicia ? » La vendeuse acquiesça : « Oui. Eren m'a dit que c'était aussi le prénom d'une de vos connaissances…le monde est vraiment petit. C'est à partir de mon prénom qu'on a décidé d'appeler la boutique _E'ail-Fic'… »_ Levi parut comprendre sur le coup : « Un anagramme…

\- Ca correspondait tellement au style de nos vêtements que je n'ai pas osé m'opposer au choix de mes amis….maintenant j'en ai un peu honte !

\- Alors Levi, tu comptes l'essayer ? Tu sais, j'ai vu pas mal de tenu qui ressemblait à ce que portait mon père…. » Levi se figea sur place. C'était la première fois en douze ans qu'il étendait Eren parler de son père. L'adolescent était en train de jeter de longs regards sur l'ensemble de la boutique : « Oui…c'est comme ça qu'il s'habillait…D'ailleurs, maman avait une robe comme celle-là lorsqu'on vivait encore dans la petite maison de bois…. » Il désignait du doigt une robe longue et légèrement bouffante vers le bas. Elle était bicolore, jaune pour le haut et rouge pour le bas. Ses finissions étaient divines. De la dentelle sur les bords et de jolis boutons argentés pour rendre bien plus chic son col rond et lâche.

Félicia parut choquée. Puis elle posa les yeux sur Eren et prononça une longue phrase chantante dans une autre langue. Eren sembla un moment étonné avant de lui répondre dans la même langue, sur un ton hésitant. Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement…maintenant il savait enfin. D'où venaient Carla et son fils lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Shinganshina un beau matin… De l'Empire Maure.

La tenue qu'il avait choisie avait une coupe parfaite.

Le pantalon était un peu long mais tout le reste tombait parfaitement juste. C'était confortable et drôlement à son goût. Levi sortit de la cabine pour s'observer dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il était le parfait mélange d'un ancien châtelain et d'un dandy des temps modernes. Veston et pantalon cintré noirs, chemise bleu ciel aux boutons de manchettes argentés ornés de lys ainsi qu'une lavallière savamment nouée pour remplacer la traditionnelle cravate….cette tenue était : « Faites pour vous ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes l'incarnation vivante de mon imagination la plus folle ! Sexy, froid, dominateur…j'en tremble ! » Levi resta interdit.

Décidemment, la franchise devait être un trait de caractère Maurien…

Elle parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais n'esquissa pour toute excuse qu'un petit sourire alors qu'elle continuait d'admirer son propre travail. Ses époustouflants yeux gris-vert détaillant le tissu avec un regard critique : « Il faudrait raboter un peu en bas mais…je peux vous faire ça en même pas trente secondes si vous le… » Eren venait de sortir de sa cabine. Son pantalon était blanc, surmonté de cuissarde en cuir, sa chemise d'un blanc tout aussi immaculée paraissait former un tout avec son bas. Du moins on aurait pu le croire s'il n'y avait pas eu cette ceinture de cuire qui montrait une claire délimitation entre les deux. Par-dessus le tout, une longue veste sans manches d'un pourpre foncé. Une couleur qui donnait l'impression que sa peau halée serait presque brûlante au touché. Ses yeux vert d'eau n'en ressortaient que plus vifs. Comme s'ils étaient une flaque de pureté au centre d'un volcan en éruption.

Un diable d'ange.

De son côté, Eren s'était également figé. Levi était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Sa peau pâle semblait faite de porcelaine dans ce costume aux tons sombres. Et ses yeux bleu céruléen n'avaient jamais paru aussi tranchants et intenses qu'en cet instant. Il avait ramené ses mèches sur un seul côté de visage et son undercut laissait parfaitement visible sa longue nuque et le contour si sexy de sa mâchoire. Eren eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant debout là, majestueux, tellement classe, tellement adulte, aux côtés de cette femme.

Elle ne faisait rien pour paraître à son avantage à ses côtés, ils avaient juste le même âge, la même façon de prendre soin d'eux…Tout à coup Eren eut honte de ses innombrables sweat et du fait qu'il n'ait jamais songé, avant ça, à prendre davantage soin de lui….Il se fit la promesse de devenir un champion, toutes catégories confondues du shopping et de faire attention à son apparence à l'avenir.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il était en couple avec l'un des hommes les plus sexys de la planète. Il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer sur ses lauriers…

Félicia, assez mal à l'aise fit glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre à plusieurs reprises avant de saisir ce qu'il était (probablement) en train de se passer. La tension électrique qu'elle pouvait sentir lui courir sur la peau ne devait rien à une parole ou un geste qu'elle aurait malencontreusement laissé lui échapper (elle pouvait être une vraie plaie quand elle le voulait, donc elle n'était jamais à l'abri d'une bonne boulette). Non, les deux hommes se dévoraient littéralement du regard, ignorant jusqu'à sa présence à leurs côtés. Elle laissa un sourire malicieux lui fleurir sur les lèvres tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient à eux deux le couple le plus érotique qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Eren avait ensuite profité des conseils de Félicia pour composer la base de son nouveau dressing.

Il se promit de revenir plus tard, sans Levi afin d'acheter quelques tenues qu'il n'aurait pas déjà vu. Levi aussi avait paru tomber sous le charme de la boutique et bientôt, ils n'eurent presque plus assez de leurs deux bras pour porter leurs paquets. Quand il fut l'heure de payer et qu'Eren plaça sur la table la fameuse tenue rouge, Félicia leva la main et déclara : « Je te l'offre. » Levi et Eren parurent tous les deux surpris. Eren agita la tête : « Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu viens à peine d'ouvrir cette boutique, tu as besoin de cet argent…

\- Non ! J'y tiens ! Tu étais tellement _adorable_ là-dedans ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour un…ami de galère. » Levi nota qu'elle évitait de nommer directement sa condition de clandestine. Elle ajouta : « Quand je t'ai vu dans cette tenue, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était exactement pour ce moment que je l'avais créée…

\- Félicia je ne peux pas accepter… cette tenue vaut très chère… » Levi acquiesça : « Je confirme, il ne peut pas accepter, on essaie de l'exorciser…

\- Quoi ?

\- Partout où passe ce gosse on se met à le couvrir de cadeau, ça en devient malsain….

\- Levi n'est qu'un gros jaloux, c'est tout. » Félicia fronça les sourcils et se rangea du côté d'Eren : « Eren est adorable, c'est normal qu'on veuille le gâter un peu ! Est-ce que tu ne penses pas la même chose au fond ? » Levi lui jeta un regard intrigué. Et Félicia faillit se mordre la langue. Elle n'était pas censée crier au visage de la clientèle qu'elle la soupçonnait d'être gay…

Eren soupira : « Mais n'empêche qu'il a raison, je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau pareil pour rien…

-…alors tu accepterais de le garder gratuitement si tu me rendais un petit service ? » Le visage d'Eren s'illumina : « J'accepterais de te rendre service même si tu ne me donnais rien en échange…

\- A vrai dire, si Levi acceptait aussi de nous donner un coup de main, je pourrais également lui donner le costume en échange… » Levi fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit : « Hey, la Fée, qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous faire faire au juste ?

\- Oh…juste un peu de pub…. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren était très nerveux et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Comme Levi avait bien précisé qu'il était hors de question que son visage se retrouve sur une quelconque affiche, c'était à l'adolescent de faire face, seul, à l'objectif. Déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils essayaient tenues sur tenues avant de se faire mitrailler par l'ami photographe de Félicia. Ils n'avaient pas eu à aller bien loin pour ça, l'atelier et le studio photos se trouvaient juste en arrière-boutique.

Leur venue avait été accueillie comme une aubaine inespérée car leurs hôtes n'avaient largement pas le budget pour se payer de bons mannequins à Stohess. Et chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait un essai avec des modèles moins chers, le résultat avait été catastrophique.

Le design était si classe et élégant qu'ils en avaient paru fades et ternes en comparaison. Rendant par la même occasion leur gamme de vêtements trop extravagante et importable.

Levi et Eren étaient parfaits.

Et même crispé comme il l'était, Eren était absolument magnifique.

Ils firent une pause entre la seconde et la troisième heure de shooting.

Tandis qu'Eren et Levi se désaltéraient et se voyaient proposer de petits biscuits au miel par la meilleure amie de Félicia, la vendeuse et son ami photographe discutaient avec animation des clichés. Félicia s'arrêta tout à coup, braqua son regard gris vert dans leur direction puis reprit la conversation avec un air de conspiratrice. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de cinq minutes pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Eren avait déjà dévoré pratiquement l'intégralité du plateau de biscuits.

Elle parut prendre son courage à deux mains et déclara : « Eren…tu es absolument splendide mais…comment dire…On voit à peine son visage et rien qu'avec sa posture, Levi transpire tellement la sexy attitude que tu ressembles à une petite gazelle apeurée… » Eren faillit s'étrangler avec le biscuit qu'il mâchait. Levi laissa fleurir un rictus sur ses lèvres : « Je le compare souvent mentalement à une biche, mais gazelle ça va aussi. Ca fait plus indompté…

\- Je…je ne suis pas une gazelle ! » Félicia acquiesça de la tête et leva les mains pour les apaiser : « Ca je veux bien le croire ! Du coup, j'ai eu une idée… »

Levi s'était retrouvé habillé dans une tenue très similaire à celle qu'avait portée Eren quelques heures plus tôt. Un pantalon cintré mais noir cette fois-ci, des cuissardes (qui arrivaient beaucoup plus bas que celles d'Eren), une chemise pourpre et une très longue veste noir sans manches. Eren de son côté avait revêtu la même tenue qu'auparavant sauf que Félicia et son amie s'étaient occupées de peigner sa chevelure indisciplinée pour la rejeter légèrement en arrière et sur le côté, dévoilant entièrement son regard magnétique étincelant. Cette coiffure lui donnait un air plus mature et plus sûr de lui. Elles avaient entrouvert sa chemise avait dû lui appliquer quelque chose sur les lèvres pour qu'elles aient l'air plus pulpeuses. Presque comme si on venait de l'embrasser…

Le sang de Levi ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit le familier courant électrique qui lui remuait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il se sentait excité venir se loger aux creux de ses reins. Il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres sans lâcher Eren des yeux. L'adolescent parut, comme d'habitude, sentir son changement d'humeur. Il commença par détourner les yeux, les joues légèrement empourprées avant de laisser glisser un regard lascif dans sa direction. Comme s'il se permettait lui aussi d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Lorsqu'ils les placèrent à nouveau côte à côte. L'atmosphère était devenue complètement différente.

Electrique, presque inflammable.

Le photographe, jusqu'ici plutôt silencieux commença à donner des directives : « N'hésitez pas à vous rapprocher, vous pouvez parler, regardez-vous dans les yeux. Levi, place la main à côté de son visage. Ce serait bien si vous vous touchiez un peu plus… oui ! Voilà comme ça ! C'est parfait ! » Eren n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce dernier point, il n'y avait absolument rien de parfait à être photographié en train de bander…Levi lui, paraissait trouver toute cette situation totalement appréciable : « Tu as l'air…plus adulte comme ça…elles ont fait du bon boulot. » Eren faillit pousser un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Levi avait utilisé LE timbre de voix.

Grave, profond et tout simplement…

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux : « Arrête Levi… » Le photographe ordonna encore : « Rapprochez-vous encore un peu… » Levi ne se fit pas prier, il plaça un bras d'un côté de la tête d'Eren alors que l'adolescent se retrouvait dos au mur et se pressa un peu contre lui, plaçant son genou entre ses jambes. Le cœur d'Eren fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il approcha le visage. Est-ce que Levi comptait vraiment l'embrasser ? Là, tout de suite ? Devant le photographe, Félicia et sa meilleure amie ?

Pourtant, prisonnier du regard bleu glacial de son partenaire, il ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser. Bien au contraire, il ne semblait attendre qu'une seule chose que…La voix du photographe lui parvint comme dans un rêve : « Eren regarde vers moi… » Il obéit sans réfléchir et releva la tête vers l'objectif. Levi lui replaça une mèche de cheveux, en profitant pour oublier ses longs doigts sur son cuir chevelu. Eren sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Le photographe prit un cliché, se stoppa, regarda le résultat puis hurla : « Féli ! T'avais raison ! Ils sont par-faits ! Oh, putain je n'ai jamais fait une photo aussi sexe ! On va attirer des tonnes de clients avec ça ! » Félicia et son amie s'étaient précipités pour voir le résultat et s'extasiaient comme des collégiennes à un concert de boys band.

L'amie de Félicia leur donna la permission de faire une courte pause avant qu'ils n'essaient d'obtenir un cliché capable d'attirer une clientèle un peu moins huppée que celle visée par cette première photo. Avec des vêtements un peu plus normaux comme ils avaient pu en trouver dans la boutique. Presque aussitôt, Levi entraîna Eren à sa suite.

Il les conduisit dans sa loge et à peine entrés, plaqua Eren contre la porte et prit ses lèvres d'assaut.

Eren étouffa à peine son gémissement. Levi lui suçota la langue, lui arrachant un gémissement encore plus bruyant. Levi laissa ses lèvres lui courir le long de la mâchoire puis déclara : « Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude… » Eren lui lança un regard affolé. S'il pouvait vraiment être _'plus silencieux'_ il l'aurait déjà fait avant ! Levi parut lire la panique dans ses yeux. Il soupira : « Du calme, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ici… » Il commença à défaire la ceinture d'Eren. Par mimétisme, Eren entreprit de défaire la sienne. Levi expliqua : « On ne va pas salir nos vêtements… » Ils furent très vite libérés de l'entrave de leur pantalon, mais Levi ne se concentra que sur l'entrejambe d'Eren.

Car s'il avait appris une chose ces derniers temps, c'était qu'il fallait laisser à Eren l'occasion de prendre des initiatives pour obtenir le meilleur des cocktails explosifs.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité à l'idée d'avoir à mener une sorte de bataille contre son partenaire…Eren finit par enrouler son entrejambe de ses deux mains. Levi planta les yeux dans les siens. Ils commencèrent à se masturber, sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Le plus difficile pour Eren étant de ne pas se montrer trop bruyant. Tandis que Levi se délectait de la moindre de ses expressions, du moindre petit changement au creux de ses pupilles étincelantes.

Très vite, des larmes de plaisir montèrent aux yeux d'Eren alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans un effort désespéré de ne pas pousser un cri.

Levi l'embrassa et murmura : « Ne te mords pas, tu vas laisser des traces… » Mais tout en lui interdisant son seul échappatoire, il resserra la prise de ses doigts autour du sexe de l'adolescent. Eren laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise alors que Levi accélérait le rythme. Le mouvement de ses mains en fut totalement interrompu. Levi se plaignit : « Hey, bouge les mains Eren…et fais attention, tu gémis beaucoup trop fort... » Eren agrippa beaucoup plus vigoureusement la verge de son partenaire, arrachant à Levi un grognement mêlant plaisir et douleur. Puis il s'écria : « Lev…Levi, ah ! Es…pèce de…sa..ah ! Sadique ! » Levi laissa un rictus lui flotter sur les lèvres alors qu'il acceptait enfin d'embrasser Eren et de le libérer de la lourde tâche d'avoir à retenir sa voix.

Tandis que ses gémissements venaient mourir au fond de la gorge de Levi, Eren s'appliqua aussi bien que possible à pomper le membre palpitant et brûlant qu'il tenait à deux mains. Levi utilisa sa main de libre pour lui saisir la nuque et approfondir leur baiser. Une violente première vague de plaisir leur coupa le souffle. Avant, ça aurait sans doute suffit à les faire jouir mais, depuis, ils avaient pris le temps de se découvrir et avaient appris à se maîtriser un peu plus que ça.

Il leur fallait une stimulation…

Levi abandonna ses lèvres et s'écarta légèrement. Eren dût, à contre cœur, cesser son mouvement et libérer l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Levi lui saisit une cuisse de sa main libre et se rapprocha assez pour que leurs bassins se retrouvent pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il en profita pour finalement saisir leurs deux érections et pomper par à-coup. Pour faciliter leur friction, il souleva la jambe d'Eren jusqu'à pouvoir la placer sur son avant-bras. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et Levi ajouta quelques ondulations du bassin à l'équation. Le dos d'Eren claquait légèrement contre la porte. Il sentait très clairement une seconde vague de plaisir venir lui remuer les entrailles.

Levi avait de nouveau plongé la langue entre ses lèvres et c'était avec passion qu'il entraîna celle d'Eren dans un ballet endiablé.

Quand il sentit qu'il y avait tellement de liquide séminal dans sa paume qu'il devenait difficile de garder leurs membres correctement serrés, Levi accéléra ses mouvements de bassins et ferma la main, aussi fort que possible.

Une dernière vague de plaisir les frappa de plein fouet et ils se déversèrent dans un souffle dans sa paume solidement fermée.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la séance de photographie, Eren osait à peine regarder en face leurs nouveaux amis. Alors que Levi lui agissait parfaitement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Leurs photos en tenues du quotidien furent teintées d'une certaine aura timide et douce qui au final correspondit exactement au rendu recherché. Accessible, confortable et spécial. Félicia les invita à dîner, ce que l'estomac criant famine de l'adolescent ne put leur permettre de refuser. Eren, irrité de se retrouver à être le seul dans l'embarras décida de bouder Levi. Qui dès que leurs amis parurent se préoccuper d'autre chose profita du moment pour lui ôter toute envie de lui faire la tête en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Comme ça ne faisait vraiment pas longtemps que Levi avait commencé à s'autoriser ce genre de baiser (qu'il trouvait mille fois plus embarrassant que tout autre chose) Eren se laissa fondre et était déjà tout sourire lorsque l'attention de leur amis se posa à nouveau sur eux.

Finalement, cette idée de journée shopping était excellente.

Et mieux….

….Ce premier rendez-vous était carrément parfait.

* * *

 **ET**

 **ENCORE**

 **Un JOYEUUUUUUUUUX ANNNIIIIIIIIIIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIRE à**

 **FELICIAAAAAA !**


End file.
